


Poorly Decorated Solutions

by hexmaniacchoco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I really am not sure how to tag this, Motels, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Sort Of, it's probably good to tag this just in case?, mostly I just hope they consider this possibility lol, why does billie have a specific episode in her tag? :O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexmaniacchoco/pseuds/hexmaniacchoco
Summary: As soon as they get Jack and Mary back, they stop at the nearest motel so Jack can help Rowena bring back someone dear to her.





	Poorly Decorated Solutions

Rowena frowns in distaste at the bright red carpeting, garish in combination with the floral bedspread’s busy collage of pink peonies and roses. The addition of the green curtains only makes it all worse, tying the whole thing together under the clear theme of “eyesore”. Still, while part of her wishes they had chosen a more aesthetically pleasing location, she didn’t want to wait until they made it to the bunker, let alone find some other motel with nicer decor. If this really works like she desperately wants it to, then nothing else matters--not even the most offended of senses. In fact, as far as she was concerned things were already moving along too slowly.    
  
“Not to sound impolite my dear, but can you get on with it already? What’s the hold up?”    
  
Golden glowing eyes meet hers for a moment, interrupting their focus. They return to normal, and Jack looks down at his feet. “I-Im sorry, I’m trying,” he says sheepishly. “The last time I did this it was sort of… like I was acting on instinct. Dean wanted Castiel back  _ so much _ , and so did I, and I… I just called out to him...”    
  
“And  _ I _ really want my son back. So can’t you call out to him too?”    
  
Jack scratched the back of his head. “Maybe we should wait until Sam gets back from--”    
  
Rowena sighs softly but dramatically, cutting him off. “No, no… Let’s just try it again, shall we? I’m sure you’ll be able to do this just fine. I’ll try and keep the head, so just try it again,” she directs.    
  
Jack nods, and looks down at the floor again, focusing. His eyes begin to glow. “Crowley,” he tries. His brows knit together, and he squeezes his eyes shut.    
  
“Crowley!” he shouts.    
  
“Try Fergus.”    
  
“Fairg--, but his name is--”    
  
“I should know best what his name is, just give it a try. Please.”    
  
“O-ok,” Jack hesitates. “Fairgus…?”    
  
Nothing happens, and Jack cracks one eye open and looks around. He sighs, dismayed. “Rowena, I’m sorry. It took some time last time, so maybe--”    
  
He’s interrupted again by something suddenly crashing through the ceiling and into the bed. Rowena and Jack dodge just in time, covering their faces with their arms until the dust from obliterated drywall and insulation settless. They don’t need to see however, as in no time at all their coughing is joined by another.    
  
“What in the bloody hell…”    
  
Rowena’s eyes shoot straight to the voice coming from the demolished bed.    
  
“Fergus?! Fergus is that you?!”    
  
The dust finally settles and reveals a confused and surprised Crowley reclined at an awkward angle in the smallish crater now in the bed. “Mother…?” he asks, still in somewhat of a daze.    
  
“Oh, Fergus! It  _ is _ you! Oh, my son, my precious boy…!” Rowena cries out, and she flings herself at him for a hug. Crowley looks very uncomfortable through the whole thing. When she finally pulls away, eyes sparkling, Crowley stands up and dusts off his suit.    
  
“You’re making me wish I was back there already. At least he appreciated my good taste,” he mutters. He spots Jack. “Who’s this?”    
  
Jack sticks out a hand, which Crowley shakes uncertainly. “I’m Jack!” he answers cheerfully with a big grin. “I’m the one who woke you up and got you back from the empty!”    
  
Crowley looks to Rowena.    
  
“He’s joking, right?”    
  
“Happily not,” she replies, a smile spread wide on her own face as well.    
  
Crowley is about to ask questions, but a loud thud from the next room over grabs all their attention. “Where are we, exactly?” he inquires.    
  
“The Sleepy Hollow Motel. It’s not the ideal place, I’ll admit, but I just couldn’t wait any longer,” Rowena answers him.    
  
“You mean to tell me that of all the places you lot could have revived me, you chose some floozy motel?”    
  
“Was that... wrong…?” Jack asks, worry creeping into his voice.    
  
Rowena pats his hand assuringly. “Of course it isn’t. You did a great job.  _ Didn’t he, Fergus? _ ” she says, her tone changing from encouraging to stern.    
  
“There’s someone getting it on in the next room over, and you think that isn’t a problem?” Crowley defends.    
  
Jack looks confused for a moment, before laughing a little, earning another boggled look from the former King of Hell. “That’s uncle Gabriel! He’s supposed to be helping make new angels. That sounds like something really hard to me, but he said it was going to be fun and that I’d understand someday. Which actually reminds me, I need to try and bring back some of the angels stuck where you were, so if you’ll excuse me…”    
  
His eyes glow yet again, and Crowley and Rowena look at each other. Rowena shrugs, and Crowley looks utterly vexed by the whole situation.    
  
“Is he serious?”    
  


* * *

  
Outside, a sign sways in the light breeze. It’s of a squat, balding man wearing dark glasses, brightly colored black and yellow checkered pants, and a brown overcoat over a white shirt with brilliant blue frills. It sways a little more as the light nearby flickers, then starts to drip down the side of the wooden paneling. It becomes a deep and endless black, and pools on the ground, disappearing gradually.    
  
“Those fuckers better not come back. You keep them next time! I don’t want them near me!” it shouts at a woman wielding a long scythe standing nearby.    
  
Her frown deepens. “Get some sleep,” she tells it, as the last traces of it vanish. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [spncoldesthits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/172752216270/the-sleepy-hollow-motel-april-prompt-posting)! I wasn't sure I'd be able to think of anything in time this month. I had another idea before which seemed really fun, but I just couldn't figure out how to start it, or to get words to appear in general. Then I watched this episode, and immediately knew I needed to write a sort of fix-it fic. I was basically yelling at the TV about why couldn't they just tell her that once they rescue Jack and Mary and everyone, Jack can maybe try and see if he can't get Crowley back for her like he did Cas. And also maybe some more angels too or something. It's a bit rushed, but it was fun to write and I'm glad I was able to get something in!


End file.
